A day in the life of Vegeta
by SuperSaiyaJinStoney
Summary: My 2nd fic Vegeta and the gangs day off R&R plz


Disclaimer: I Owe Nothing except the idea of the story  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Day in the life of Vegeta (Everyone's Favorite Prince)  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta wakes up after A almost sleepness night. Goten stayed over with the boy was up all night playing there training games  
  
  
  
"Ugh! I'm SO tired, Blasted child and to make it worse Woman had a headache, So I didn't get no koodleboppy last night." Vegeta states as the phone rings. He walks over to pick up the receiver  
  
"What!?!?" Vegeta says while answering  
  
"Didn't get any last night huh?" Goku says knowingly  
  
"Shut Up Kakarot!! I'm sure your night was good." Vegeta adds  
  
"Hell yeah it was!! Chi-Chi was so awesome there's this thing she does…" Goku says before get cut off  
  
"I Don't wanna know Kakarot!!!" Vegeta says plainly  
  
"Anyways Vegeta" Goku starts back up "I Called to ask if you to go with me and the boys to the bar. So wanna go?"  
  
"Sure Kakarot what else do I have to do… Give me time to take a shower..and I'll be there" Vegeta says still groggily  
  
"Ok See ya there Veggie" Goku says hanging up the phone  
  
"Damn that Kakarot….WOMAN!!! Come Here Woman!!!" Vegeta yells  
  
"What is it now Vegeta?" Bulma asks grumpily  
  
"I'm going to the bar with Kakarot&Co. So make sure the boys behave" Vegeta states  
  
"Ok Vegeta, After all I owe you" Bulma says  
  
"Damn right you do woman I'm sexually frustrated after last night, so….Wanna join me in the shower?" Vegeta smirks  
  
"Sure…..Prince Vegeta" Bulma giggles out  
  
Vegeta laughs a bit "Oh…you're mine now woman" He says carrying her to the shower  
  
  
  
After Vegeta and Bulma get out of the "Shower" Bulma got dresses and went down stairs while Vegeta is still in the bedroom deciding what to put on.  
  
"Dad you dressed?" Trunks asks walking in  
  
"You Could've asks before you came in" Vegeta says standing there in all his glory  
  
"Guess it runs in the family" Trunks walks out snickering  
  
"Hey…The hot water was turned off….Foolish child" Vegeta says angrily  
  
  
  
Vegeta gets dressed he looks at the clock, it's 3pm  
  
"Now where the hell are my shoes?? WOMAN?!!? Where are my shoes?" Vegeta demands  
  
"Icarus, Goten's Dragon got a hold to them Sorry" Bulma says while laughing and walking out  
  
"Blasted Dragon!!" Vegeta adds looking around "I guess these will have do to"  
  
  
  
Vegeta puts on his newfound shoes and flys over to the bar where Kakarot&Co Are waiting on him  
  
"Pink fuzzy slippers, Fashion statement Vegeta?" Krillin asks while laughing  
  
"Quiet Baldy!!!! A damn dragon ate my shoes!" Vegeta adds furiously  
  
"Come on guys" goku says cutting the tension "Let's get to the drinking yea?"  
  
The Z Gang Goku, Vegeta, Krillen, Piccolo, Yamcha and Tien all walk in the bar, As they walking in they all notice two familiar figures on the karaoke stage  
  
"I've got you babe!" Cell and Frieza sing to each other  
  
"Holy shit….Bartender scotch please?" Vegeta asks quickly  
  
"I'll Have a beer" Goku says  
  
"Whiskey Please?" Piccolo asks  
  
"Tequila Cha Cha Cha!!!!" Krillen,Yamcha and Tien states  
  
  
  
"Sure Fellas..Coming right up" The Bartender tells them  
  
They all pretty much down there drinks plus about 200 more a piece, Feeling good Vegeta walks up to the Karaoke machine  
  
"Oh here's a good one" Vegeta says shile grinning drunkily  
  
"This should be good" Goku tells Piccolo slurringly  
  
"Yeah" Piccolo smirks "should be good" piccolo hiccupped out  
  
"Yes Sir!!" Tien, Yamcha and Krillin says while all the pointing a finger gun at Piccolo  
  
"Hum-AHA!" Vegeta roars out warming up  
  
Faith By Limp Bizkit starts playing  
  
"Well I guess it would be nice, if I could touch your body I know that everybody.." Vegeta says getting cut off  
  
"..Has a body like me!" Goku says jumping on stage  
  
"Yeah sure Kakarot…oops.. But I've got think twice before I give me heart away and I know all the games you play" Vegeta swings the microphone to Goku's Mouth  
  
"..Cause I play them too" Goku says laughing/singing  
  
"Oh but I need some time off from that emotion before you pick my heart up off the floor, But your love comes down with out devotion well it takes a strong man baby but I'm, I,m showing you that door.." Vegeta sings  
  
Krillen,Yamcha, Tien And Piccolo all jump up on stage  
  
"..Cause I gotta have" Goku, Tien, Yamcha , And Krillen sing drunkily  
  
"FAITH!!" Vegeta and Piccolo growl out  
  
"Whoo!!" Vegeta yells as he drops the microphone and starts breakdancing  
  
While the song ends the crowd at the bar cheer  
  
"Kakarot..I never knew you were such a good singer"Vegeta bellows out  
  
"Well,Vice-Versa There Veggie You were awesome" Goku tells Vegeta  
  
"I was wasn't I?" Vegeta says proudly  
  
"Hey Guys, Lets play Truth or Dare!" Krillen states  
  
"In a bar?" Vegeta, Piccolo and Goku asks simultaneously  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Krillen assures them  
  
"Yes si…" Tien and Yamcha attempts to says before passing out  
  
"I guess I'm in, Kakarot? Picko?" Vegeta agrees  
  
"Sure, but can we eat first? I'm Starving!" Goku adds  
  
"I'm in, but in may be a while" Piccolo jokes  
  
Goku orders then eats, orders then eats again…  
  
"Wow! This is really good, more please?" Goku says with is mouth full  
  
Goku continues to eat until all that is left are Beer Nuts  
  
"I'm Soooo Full, I'll save the beer nuts for later" Goku says while smiling  
  
"Another round beautiful" Krillen calls to the waitress "So Piccolo, T or D?" Krillen adds on  
  
"Hmmm, Dare" Piccolo says while he takes a swig of his whiskey  
  
"I dare you too go over to the girls at table 3 and pull down your pants" Krillen says laughing  
  
"Ok" Piccolo smirks  
  
Piccolo walks over to table 3, exchanges a couple of words pulls down his pants to a dumbfound table 3, pulls them back up and walks away laughing  
  
"They said they've never seen a green one before" Piccolo cuts himself off because he's laughing so hard "and they obviously still haven't" Piccolo laughs again  
  
"Kaka….oops I mean Tofu…..Goku T or D?" Piccolo asks  
  
"Dare" Goku says waiting  
  
"Ok, Ok I want you to spray paint your "member" green and show it to the girls at Table 3" Piccolo tells Goku while laughing  
  
"Sure" Goku tells Piccolo  
  
Goku walks to the bathroom to paint "Himself" He then walks out and exposes himself to the girls at Table 3 who are laughing. Goku then pulls his pants back up and returns to his table  
  
"According to them, they still haven't seen one" Goku says while frowning  
  
Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillen laugh  
  
"Vegeta T or D?" Goku asks  
  
"Dare, of course would you expect anything else from a Saiyajin Prince?"  
  
"Ok Vegeta, Go Super Saiyajin while stripping, and Dance on the bar while singing" Goku says laughing  
  
Vegeta powers up and goes super saiyajin while up on the bar dancing and stripping while singing…"If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy all you have do to is Call"  
  
Krillen, Piccolo, and Goku all laugh while Table 3 gets quite a show  
  
"Oh man, It's pretty late, wake up Yamcha and Tien were gonna go now" Goku tells Piccolo  
  
Piccolo wakes them up and the Z gang flys there separate ways, Vegeta walks in and sees Trunks and Goten arm wrestling. He walks up stairs while Bulma is walking down  
  
"Oh woman.. These slippers were really comfortable" Vegeta says about his feet feeling like heaven  
  
"And they look nice too" Bulma adds on  
  
Vegeta drunkily heads for his bedroom and sits on the bed "10:00pm? Man time sure does fly….I'm Hungry….HEY WOM…." Vegeta states as he passes out on his bed where he stays laying for the rest of the night 


End file.
